The Study of Anatomy
by SinfulIndulgence
Summary: Annabeth has an unconventional way of helping Percy study for anatomy class.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy and leave a review! Fun things start next update~

* * *

 **Part 1: The Anatomy Class**

As usual, the words began swimming off the page. Percy was pretty sure the first chapter of his college anatomy text book was talking about the skeletal system, but the words looked like a distorted version of "sholatel."

A junior transfer at New York University, he was determined to try and stay on top of his classes. C's get degrees, he thought wryly to himself. He was fortunate for landing a swimming scholarship and was able to transfer from his community college to such a prestigious university, but his scholarship relied on him getting decent grades. With ADHD and dyslexia combined, Percy was beginning to lose hope.

No. He would not lose hope, Percy resolved. It had taken hours of hard work. It was only two weeks into the fall semester, and he was giving up? Nah, he would never do that.

His mother had been so happy and proud when he received that acceptance letter. Paul, his stepfather and high school teacher who spent hours tutoring Percy into getting as high of grades as he can in community college, had bragged about Percy to anyone who could listen.

But the swirling words on the textbook in front of him was getting to him. Maybe he should take a break or something. Percy checked his watch. Only ten minutes had passed since he first opened his textbook. He let his head bang down on the table, the sound echoing around the walls of the large library.

"Sorry," Percy muttered to a nearby blonde who raised her eyebrow at him. She merely shrugged and went back to browsing books on a bookshelf.

Already bored with studying, Percy landed his attention onto the blonde. She had three books cradled in her arm and her fingers skimmed the spines of more books. Architecture books apparently. Or maybe archaeology? Anatomy? He couldn't tell.

The girl turned her head slightly, and he got a view of her side profile. She was pretty cute, with her long golden curly hair in a ponytail swishing over her back. He got a glance of a shapely nose and pink pursed lips. She was also struggling to reach for a book on the highest shelf.

Percy got out of his chair and easily grabbed her book for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," the girl said. She peered up at him with intelligent grey eyes. Up close, she was confirmed to be quite pretty, like a stereotypical tanned and athletic Californian girl, if not for those grey eyes that looked at him so. She was also quite tall, just a few inches shorter than he was. Somehow, she looked familiar.

"You're welcome."

With that, Percy strode back to his table and sat down in resignation. Even with his little break, the textbook didn't make any sense. What he did not expect was for the girl to sit down in front of him.

"Seat's open, right?" She said in response to his bewildered expression. The blonde gave him an amused smile, as if to say, _oh you poor dork_.

"Um, yeah." Percy glanced around the library.

Since it was only two weeks into the semester, there weren't many people in the library, and especially not in the 'A' section of the library. It wasn't every day that an attractive female chose to sit at his table when there were so many empty tables around. Had he fallen asleep or something? Few, if any, girls had ever sat with him during lunch in middle school, him with his acne-ridden face and short stature.

It was only until high school when he made the swimming team and began developing a swimmer's muscular physique that girls began expressing interest in him. Thank goodness for Rachel, his ex-girlfriend, who liked him even before he had his glow-up, and taught him that no matter what he looked like, he could still be deemed attractive. They had broken up after high school though, with Rachel going to some Ivy League and her uptight wealthy father deeming Percy unfit for his daughter. Still, they had managed to remain good friends.

"I'm Annabeth," the girl introduced herself in a low voice so the librarian wouldn't hear. Mrs. Dodge, the librarian, had taken an instant mistrust of Percy the moment he had stepped into the doorway of her domain of books. It was probably the mischievous skater look he had, or so Rachel had claimed.

"I'm um, Percy." He shook her offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, um, Percy," she said, her grey eyes twinkling in laughter. But her tone and eyes were warm in their light teasing, not like the ruthless teasing of the middle school girls about his stuttering whenever pretty girls talked to him. Those eyes were really startling grey.

Percy grinned. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Are you studying," he squinted his eyes to concentrate, "archaeology?" Annabeth showed the front cover to him, and he tried hard to make sense of the swirling word. "Ah, Architecture."

"Dyslexia?" She guessed.

"How'd you know?" Percy gaped.

Annabeth shrugged, opening up her backpack. "That's what I do, too, when I'm trying to read. Squinting leads to bad eyesight though."

"You have dyslexia, too?"

She grinned, "And I'm in the same anatomy class as you are. Anatomy 101, right?"

He's never met someone he could converse with so quickly. He found himself falling for her charm and quick wit, though most of the time she was teasing him. In hushed whispers, they talked, studying long-forgotten. Pretty soon, the conversation got noisier with giggles loud enough for Mrs. Dodge to kick them out.

For the next anatomy lecture, Annabeth was already there, saving a seat for him. Perhaps he needn't give up so easily into his new university career.

* * *

Percy groaned and flopped onto the floor from his beanbag. "This is way too hard. There's so much to memorize! I'm just going to accept that I'm going to fail this quiz."

"Percy, why are you taking anatomy?" Annabeth patiently asked.

"So I can get my minor in veterinarian science. Then, I can become a marine scientist who can take care of hurt marine animals. And then, I'll take revenge on my sixth grade science teacher who claims I'll never amount to anything in life."

"Exactly." She placed the textbook he dropped back in his hands. "And you, Perseus Jackson, are going to do more than pass Anatomy. You hit your goal of B last quiz. This time, you are going to get at least a B+, or my name is not Annabeth Chase. I'm sure your sixth grade teacher will have nightmares of you shoving A grades into her face."

Oof, she was using his full name. That always meant business. "Aye, aye, ma'am," he saluted. That B was pretty much a miracle for him, who often got grades just enough to pass the course. Perhaps this time, he'll actually get an outstanding grade in anatomy, which he considered the hardest course of his semester. In the month that he's met Annabeth, she'd already decided to take charge of Percy's academics. He managed to keep a B average in all his classes since then. An amazing feat for someone who only managed a D average before college.

Percy took his anatomy book and tried once again to commit to memory every muscle in the upper body.

They were studying in her bedroom, where she lived in a single within a three bedroom apartment. Percy had been impressed with her living situation, with such a large and cozy apartment in the infamously expensive New York City. He himself lived in the dorms, sharing a double. Her apartmentmates were filthy rich, explaining how Annabeth could afford to live in such luxury. Piper Mclean was the daughter of THE Tristan McLean and Thalia Grace was the daughter of some wealthy businessman and former actress.

"Why are there so many muscles in the body?" Percy wailed. The quiz was three days away, and Annabeth had insisted they start studying yesterday. If he hadn't met Annabeth, he would have probably started studying tomorrow night or even the morning of the quiz.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Have you heard of the auditory, visual, and kinesthetic learning theory?"

"Yeah. I'm a blend of all three, apparently. But mostly kinesthetic."

"Good. Then, we'll try this." Annabeth pulled her beanbag next to his. She lifted her right arm and flexed her biceps. She really was quite athletic, with her lean muscular arms. "This one is easy, since you've got pretty nice biceps."

Percy grinned and flexed his biceps proudly. "Damn right I do. Been checking me out lately?" He teased, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder. "My point is that to help you study, you can use your own body as a sort of memorizing tool. Like this is your triceps. Easy." She gently squeezed her underarm. "Then we've got the deltoid and the trapezius."

"So you want to touch the corresponding body part when I'm memorizing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make it weird, Seaweed Brain."

By the next day, Percy was able to name quite a few of his muscles. He was even going over his muscles as he got out of the swim practice that day. His teammates might have thought him crazy as they heard him mumbling "pectoralis minor" every now and then. He was so focused that he barely registered colliding with Annabeth when he got out of the pool.

"Woah, careful there, Seaweed Brain."

"What-Annabeth?" He wore nothing but his Speedo, so he felt every inch of Annabeth's body against his when she ran into him. She was delightfully soft against his harder ridges.

She grinned at his flushed face. "We agreed to meet up after your practice to study, remember?"

"Oh, right." Percy suddenly felt unconscious. He was by no means the most muscular swimmer on his team, but his muscles could still be seen as impressive, right? He'd always thought his rectus abdominus formed a nice six-pack.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, which was starting to seem adorably cute in his mind. "Go get showered, Seaweed Brain, or else you're going to make my room smell like chlorine." With that she walked away, leaving him behind sputtering. She wore a sweatshirt and jeans, but damn did those jeans emphasize a shapely gluteus maximus.

His teammate, Travis, slapped him on the back. "Her room, huh? Wow, Jackson, didn't think you'd get Annabeth as a girlfriend. I'm impressed."

"She's not my girlfriend," Percy muttered. "You know Annabeth?"

Travis shrugged. "We went to the same high school. She and Luke were like the 'it couple', so practically everyone at school knew who she was."

"Who's Luke? And what do you mean were?" As far as he knew, Annabeth wasn't dating anyone. His heart fell. Of course, somebody as intelligent, sweet, and pretty as Annabeth wouldn't be single.

"He's her ex-boyfriend. Look, Luke's going over."

Percy's head immediately snapped towards the direction Travis was pointing. A tall blonde strode over to Annabeth. Percy could tell from her tense posture that she was not happy about seeing her ex, which he was felt a sense of petty gladness at. Within moments, the pair seemed to be arguing. Luke stepped closer into her personal space, his tall figure looming threatening over her. Annabeth stood her ground, however shrugging off Luke's hand when he placed it on her shoulder. Luke made to tug her, pulling her a step forward.

Immediately Percy started heading over. But he didn't need to as he watched Annabeth aim a well-placed kick at Luke's crotch, bringing him to his knees. A girl who was smart, attractive, and can take down butch guys? Sign him up.

"Everything okay?" Percy said. He was ready to pummel the punk at any moment's notice.

Annabeth laced her arms around his waist, not caring that he was naked or dripping with water from the pool. "I'm fine. Luke here was just about to leave. Right, Luke?"

Luke looked up and gave a grimace. He was about to say something, his lips forming a swear word when he looked behind Percy and Annabeth. The whole swim team had gathered. Some out of curiosity, and some like Travis and Connor Stoll, stood in protective stances. Luke's expression was apparent: he probably couldn't take on a whole team of muscular men who were all glaring at him, as well as one not amused ex-girlfriend who could easily judo flip into the pool. He scrambled up, wincing at his injured area. Annabeth's ex sent Percy a baleful glare and left the swimming pool.

Annabeth blew some golden strands out of her hair. "Honestly, how annoying. Anyways... Um, hello, earth to Percy?"

Percy's mind was going haywire ever since she had wrapped herself around him. Gods, she smelled so nice and fresh, like lemon with a hint of cucumber. "Er, I'm here."

She gave him a quizzical look, then wrinkled her nose adorably again before disentangling herself from him. He missed her warmth instantly. "Ew, you smell like chlorine. Hurry up and go wash yourself so we can go study. The quiz is only two days away."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

He can feel her eyes on him as he walked away, hopefully feasting on his well-kept physique and his own gluteus maximus.

* * *

"Okay, where's the masseter muscle?"

Percy pointed to his cheek.

"Orbicularis oculi?"

He circled around his eyes with his finger.

"And what's the muscle around your mouth?"

"Orbicularis oris." Percy grinned. He'd managed to get at least 85% of her questions right. If he got over 88% right, then Annabeth had promised him a reward.

A couple more questions correct, Percy pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Not bad, Seaweed Brain. You're missing just some of the obscure muscles though." Annabeth pulled her calculus homework towards her. "As promised, you get a small reward. What do you want for dinner?"

Percy considered for a few seconds. "That Italian place you brought me last week? Their lasagna was fantastic."

"Carmine's? Sure." She moved to start packing up their books.

Now was the time or never. Percy took a deep breath, trying to get his confidence up. "As a date. Er, I mean, if you're willing. If you don't want to, then that's totally okay." Oh no, he could feel his face flaming up, his words stumbling like his tongue had grown three sizes in his mouth. "And I'd totally understand if you don't want to study with me after this-"

Annabeth shut him up with a kiss on his lips. Not just any small chaste kiss, but lips melding together, nibbling on his bottom lip until a low growl erupted in his throat. She angled her head in return, letting their lips lock better. He was barely conscious of her hands roaming under his shirt to trace his spine. Then one naughty hand traced the edges of his six-pack, or rectus abdominus, as he had learned. Then she pulled away, moving to focus on her calculus homework as though it was more interesting than the kiss with him was. He thought he had been a good kisser so far.

"Get a B+ on the quiz and we'll see." Her voice was even but he thought he detected pink on the apples of her cheeks. He'd never studied so hard for a quiz in his life after that.

A few days later, he proudly showed her the 89% on his laptop screen to Annabeth. Almost an A-. Percy pulled Annabeth into a hug and swung her around, both laughing even when he accidentally stumbled and they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Woohoo! I did it! Thank you so, so much!"

Thalia stuck her head in to see what the fuss was about. "Damn it, Jackson. I had a bet going on with Piper that you two would get together after the semester was over. Now I owe her a hundred bucks and a blind date with my brother."

That night Percy and Annabeth celebrated at Carmine's, clinking their glasses of Coke in celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

 **Part 2: The Muscular System**

It was a fine sunny day, the last of summer slowly turning into autumn and cold chilly weather. Instead of enjoying a brisk walk or playing a game of water polo with his teammates like he usually would, Percy was stuck inside an apartment on a Saturday afternoon. At least Annabeth's apartment had AC.

His Anatomy midterm was on the immediate Monday. Even if he had done better than expected on his quizzes, they were only worth 15% of his total grade, and his midterm was worth a whopping 30%.

Not that he was complaining too much about studying. As long as he had Annabeth, studying felt like less of a chore. Still, the words on the flashcards and textbook still swirled like alphabet soup, and not the fun kind that was edible.

"Alright, let's take a break," Annabeth said after he threw his textbook on her bed for the fifth time. "You're going to destroy both my bed and your textbook at the same time. You know how expensive textbooks are?"

Percy groaned, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Don't remind me. Who sells textbooks for $80? There's also just too much to memorize!" He let himself fall on his back on her bed. Maybe he could take a quick nap or something. The bed dipped as Annabeth got on the bed as well. Then he felt her straddle his lap, her crotch firmly planted right on a certain area. "Wait, what are you doing?" His eyes popped open.

Annabeth looked down at him determinedly, crossing her arms. She was wearing a comfortable low-cut tank top, so the action only seemed to squish and push her breasts together. Percy focused on her eyes, those striking gray eyes, and not her cleavage nor the fact that she was only in short-shorts. She may be his girlfriend, and they may have fooled around a little, but he was raised to always respect all people.

She raised one dark golden eyebrow. "Taking a break." Annabeth leaned down and kissed his forehead, her long hair making a silky curtain over his face. "But we're going to do this efficiently."

Her lips moved from his nose to his lips, and he raised his head up a few inches to meet hers. She tasted like the sweet and tangy lemonade they were drinking earlier. Her mouth opened slightly, and he took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. She had a technique of making him lightheaded with her tongue and lips. Their kiss felt like eternity but was probably less than a minute before they had to break away for air.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist naturally, feeling her soft body atop of his. Annabeth smelled so nice, so sweet. Sometimes her scent would remain on his clothes.

Her golden hair fell over him. He especially liked running his fingers in her loose hair. One of his hands moved to brush away some strands over her ear, cupping her cheeks in the process. Gods, she was just so cute. Annabeth turned her cheek slightly so she could kiss the palm of his hand.

"I understand why this is taking a break, but how is this efficient?" He asked, amused as she kissed his hand a few more times.

"You'll see." Uh oh. He was both wary and in anticipation whenever she had that mischievous look on her face. Last time she had that expression on her face, they had ended up making out in the quiet section of the library where they had first met. He nearly had a heart attack every time he heard someone approach. Old Mrs. Dodge would probably have a heart attack too if she had seen what they were doing on her precious bookshelves.

Annabeth got off of him. "Lie on your stomach," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted before complying.

Percy wiggled around before laying in a comfortable position. Annabeth straddled his butt, but not before slapping his butt once or twice. She grinned as he shot her a look behind his shoulder, merely shrugging as if to say it wasn't her. Then he resumed his relaxed position, closing his eyes as he settled down.

"Now take off your shirt."

Percy's eyes shot open. "Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain. I'm not going to say it again. Your undershirt, too."

What was there for him to do but remove his shirt? He was soon topless, his shirt thrown haphazardly somewhere. Annabeth pushed his shoulders down and his chest met the bed again.

"Relax," she said. Her hands gently rubbed at his shoulders. "Look how tensed up you are." Her warm fingers danced over to his upper back and rubbed soothing circles. Percy groaned as she worked at a particular tense knot. His swimming practices had been getting particularly brutal since they had a swim meet in a week. His coach hadn't cared one bit for how the swim team would feel once they got out of the water, only how they performed in it. "Now what's this muscle?"

"Hmm?" The temperature was warm with her body heat, and Annabeth's hands having such an effect on him that he was beginning to doze off. "What muscle?" He suppressed a yawn, trying to focus on what she said.

"This one." Using her ring finger, Annabeth delicately circled his...

"Trapezius."

So that was her plan. Adding the kinesthetic portion to his studying did help him with memorization. He was totally down for Annabeth giving him a massage while helping him study. The girl didn't have a single unintelligent bone in her body with coming up with such a ingenious studying style. Then Percy felt her lips on his...

"Ster-sternocleidomastoid." He moaned out, somewhat embarrassingly loud. "Mmm, Annabeth..." They had found out in the early days of their dating that Percy had a particular sweet spot on his neck which Annabeth was currently now teasing with her lips. Then her tongue came out, smoothly sucking on the area before blowing cool air on that wet spot.

"Be a good student and don't move, Percy," she said wickedly. Her hair brushed against the tips of his ear. "If you move around, I won't be so gentle on you."

Gods, did her voice seem so seductive, that delicious low and soft tone. He could feel his pants slowly tighten. In his position lying flat on the bed, he could feel his erection start to press up against the mattress. Was it naughty for him to wish that she wasn't gentle? He tried willing himself to conjure of other images, any image that could turn him off before he could start thrusting into her mattress. Gods, how embarrassing would that be. Think of his best friend Grover in lingerie, his mom and stepfather doing it in bed, think of his old school bully Clarisse. But all those those thoughts turned to Annabeth wearing a white lacy set, Annabeth in the female set of his old school uniform, he and her rolling around in his old bedroom. Jeez, he was utterly whipped for her.

Annabeth's lips drifted to his left trapezius again as her hands kept massaging down his lower back. Her teeth scraped against his bare skin, and then her tongue lapped at his skin. It was a good thing he had taken a shower before this, because he didn't want to think that he smelled bad while his goddess of a girlfriend was doing this to him.

"Ooh right there," Percy moaned out. Rough swim practices often made his shoulders sore, and Annabeth was kneading at a particularly patch of throbbing muscles. She was a diligent worker, too, not letting any inch of skin go without her touch.

Just when he was about to really doze off, he winced when he felt her teeth pinch at his back before her tongue soothed away the little hurt. "You're going to give me a hickey there," he grumbled. "What will my coach and swimmates say?"

"They'll just think you are very lucky to have a girlfriend who treats you like this."

"And this treatment has nothing to do with the fact that my very gorgeous girlfriend wants to leave a reminder to all other females that I'm taken?"

Annabeth's warm hands trailed down the sides of his torso. She lapped near the top of his spine, near the bottom of his neck, lightly kissing and licking down the length of his spine to the small of his back. That area had always been sensitive and she took advantage of the fact. "Of course not. Just like you like to leave hickeys all over my neck."

"Can't help it. Your neck is irresistible. As well as the noises you make when I kiss there. Oh, fuck." Percy's hips shifted forward to gain some much needed friction as her tongue dipped into that sensitive area of his back. He was squirming, forgetting her command of not moving. Anything, anything to relieve that ache in his loins.

"Are you trying to sleep with my mattress?" Her laugh rolled over him like warm waves of the ocean.

"Hey, mattresses are made for sleeping. And yours happens to be very comfortable." Percy grinned and looked over his shoulder. "Though I would prefer sleeping in other means."

She smirked back lazily, like a golden cat with bright gray eyes who found a new toy to play with. He was like a happy dog, rolling over eagerly when she asked him to.

"You have a fantastic backside, you know." She commented. "And a great ass."

Percy laughed. "Not as great as yours, babe. I hope my front side is just as impressive as you find my back."

"Shall we find out?" She teased.

"Annabeth," he groaned as she settled her hips on him again. She had playfully moved her hips in a circle above him, rubbing against a very sensitive area on his crotch.

"Oops," she said, smiling a little too innocently. He knew that she could feel every bit of him through her thin shorts. Then she ground on him again, causing a low growl to erupt. If she kept it up, he was going to erupt right then and there. That would be embarrassing. Though he was still young, he didn't want the refractory period after an orgasm to come between what he wanted to do next.

Her eyes feasted on his nude chest, her tongue swiping at her bottom lip. Those delectable lips were already rosy from their early ministrations. He couldn't wait for those lips to be on certain other body parts as well.

She granted his wish as she kissed his jawline, nuzzling and nipping at the sharpness there. He was ticklish there and his chest rumbled with laughter. Then his laughter caught in his throat as she licked at the hollow of his throat. Damned if he wasn't going to get a few hickeys there as well. Not that he minded, as long as he could return the favor. Annabeth paused, pushing herself up on her hands to stare at all his form.

"See something you like?" Percy teased.

"Very." She had quite a predatory glint in her eyes. Her hand gripped his right bicep, squeezing and feeling the strength there. He was quite lean from swimming, and he easily flexed there to give her something more to grasp.

Steadying herself on his bicep, Annabeth placed her right palm on his upper chest, right where his pecs were. Her thumb brushed against his sensitive nipple, circling like a shark around its prey. "And this muscle is?"

"Pectoralis major."

"Good boy."

And then her tongue was on his other pectoral muscle, slathering with attention. And when her teeth 'accidentally' scraped against his nipple, his hip 'accidentally' thrust up into the juncture between her thighs in reaction. Annabeth whimpered against his chest, but resumed her actions. Her right hand remained busy, tweaking the other sensitive nipple before trailing down his six-pack. Her hand was so warm, so gentle and soft, as her fingers traced the lines of his abdomen. Lifting herself up before giving him a coy look, Annabeth leaned down and repeated the motions of her hands with her tongue. When her tongue dipped into his belly button, it was all he could do not to flip them over and treat Annabeth to her own motions.

"Fuck," he hissed as her tongue continued to lavish at his muscles. Her hands tried to hold his hips steady down on the bed, but they were uncontrollably bumping against her inner thighs. It didn't help when his hands gripped her hips, stopping her from moving away. Percy was already sure her own panties were wet, and he couldn't help but wind her up further by grinding his clothed erection all over her concealed sweet spots. Either way, they ground against each other, using each other for friction to relieve their aches.

His hand reached up to cup her cheek before pulling her down into a sloppy kiss. Their mouths devoured each other, tasting and battling for dominance.

She slung off her gray tank top, leaving her in nothing but a green lacy bra. Green was Percy's favorite color, and that particular hue set a nice glow on her skin. Not to mention the flimsy green lace barely covered her well-formed breasts. He could see tiny bumps where her nipples had hardened. Gods, he was going to have his mouth on those like she did on his.

"If you're trying to kill me, please do so before the midterm." She was an absolute goddess, and he was damned lucky to see her in such a light.

Annabeth laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "I think it's time to study the male reproductive system. What do you think?"

* * *

A/N: Wow after I published the first chapter, I suddenly got so many profile views. I hope ya'll enjoy the rest of my stories then!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy and leave a review!

There has been over 3000 views, woah! Thank you all and enjoy.

* * *

 **Part 3: The Male Reproductive System**

Percy's laugh caught in his throat when Annabeth's fingers stopped tickling his sides and instead rolled her hips on his bulge instead. She teasingly let the straps of her bra fall down her shoulders.

"I thought we were going to study the male reproductive system, not the female one," Percy said, his eyes accidentally landing on her lace clad cleavage. "Not that I mind it too much." His voice was coming out in a lower pitch than its normal tone. The temperature of the room began climbing as heat coursed throughout his body.

"Oh, we will," she promised. Her hands flirted with his shorts zipper before pulling it down. One less constraining barrier on his erection, he thought. "Feel better?" Annabeth laughed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Much better," he grinned as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Annabeth placed one hand on his erection, which was still covered by his boxers. Her hand gently massaged the hidden bulge, sending delightful shivers of heat throughout his body. His pants were becoming quite tented with hot blood rushing to his erection as her fingers gyrated against it. She took pity on him then, helping him out of both his shorts and boxers.

Percy closed his eyes and groaned when her hand finally contacted the skin of his erection. Her touch was warm against the velvety skin of his length, exploring the texture and the veins coursing through. Her other hand gently circled the base of his cock, feeling its girth as her fingers weren't able to completely enclose him. The first hand wrapped itself above the other hand, and the cock's head was still able to peep above her hands. He may not have been particularly impressive in his length, but he was pretty sure he was bulkier than most at least.

Annabeth gently blew on the head, smirking when Percy's head leaned back further into the pillow as he groaned. She was going to be the death of him, and he would gladly submit to his passing. He could just see the headlines in the paper tomorrow; _Death of Perseus Jackson, cause of death: beautiful girlfriend was too good in the bedroom. Anatomy professor still gives F because he didn't show up to take the midterm even though student had passed away._

Her hands left their glorious position on his length though, but they quickly resumed their placement on his balls. He hadn't realized how sensitive and wound-up the they were until she began to massage and fondle them. Had they always been that sensitive. Then her head dipped and her tongue just barely grazed the top of his erect cock.

"Fuck me," Percy moaned, his hands flying to caress at her hair. Anything to keep her where she was. Her tongue was such a nice, inviting warmth as it accomplished wicked things across his flesh. Then, any touch, any vibration from her shifting her hips would stimulate him further.

"That is the goal," she joked. Annabeth gently licked again, her tongue paving warm and slick paths in circles on the head of his cock. Her hands resumed their soothing massage on his balls. Golden hair like silk tickled his upper thighs as her head bent down.

Percy groaned, his pelvis involuntarily thrusting up slightly as more blood rushed to the engorging cock. Then every thought vanished from his mind as the top of his cock was enveloped by her mouth. Her tongue lathered a strategic frontal attack while his cock was in her mouth, lapping enthusiastically. He could feel his testicles tightening as she continued to stroke them while her mouth sucked. His eyes shot wide open when she slowly lowered her mouth. Inch by inch he could feel his cock disappear deeper in her mouth, into her throat. She felt so warm, so slick, so good.

"Oh gods, Annabeth," he crooned. Percy's hand cradled her head, wanting her to move up and down, wanting to feel more of that blaze of heat of her throat dragging along his all too sensitive flesh.

Annabeth hummed something, the vibrations in her throat only serving to add more pleasurable friction to his cock. She lifted her head up, letting his cock slip back out, before sucking and licking down at his cock again. Percy tried to keep his hands from tangling in her hair or pressing them firmly on her head, not wanting her to choke. His hips had other plans, though, thrusting up and down of their own volition from the bed.

His absolutely goddess of a girlfriend released his cock with a soft pop from her lips. Her eyes met his, keeping a steady gaze as she slowly unclasped her bra. She had glorious breasts that fit nicely in the palm of his hands, with some light sprinkling of freckles that he loved to kiss. Rosy-pink areolas that surrounded perky perfect nipples that puckered in his mouth. Her left breast was just a tad larger than her right, but not that Percy minded. Annabeth could have boobs of any size and she would still be the most drop dead gorgeous and bombshell woman he had ever met.

Annabeth lowered her chest down and smirked at his open-mouthed expression. His cock disappeared between the valley of her breasts. She cupped her breasts together, squeezing his length in between. Percy's hands twisted in the sheets as desire shot through his body when she moved her firm breasts up and down, the slickness from her earlier ministrations lubricating his cock's passage. Every time the tip of his cock appeared at the top of her breasts, her tongue would dart from her mouth and take a few daring licks. It was an erotic sight for Percy, seeing her hair spill over her shoulders in a waterfall of sunshine, her firm breasts squeezed tightly together and his cock sliding smoothing in and out. Gods, he was going to treat her to the same level of pleasure she was giving him.

"I can't hold on for much longer," Percy groaned.

He was so close, so fired up. His loins were tightening up, threatening to spill over at any time. Somewhere in his brain, a portion storing anatomy information sent signals to his conscious, and he thought about his vas deferens squeezing sperm from his tightening testes. Meanwhile, his seminal vesicles would secrete fluid to lubricate the passage of his sperm.

Instead of slowing down or pausing, Annabeth only hastened her dirty work. A pity that she allowed her breasts to slide away from his length. But such a loss was quickly remedied by her hands caressing his taut balls and mouth teasing his cock. Occasionally her hands would slide up and down his shaft with just the right amount of pressure that his head reeling with pleasure. A bead of pre-cum appeared on the head of his cock and quickly disappeared as she sucked his cock again.

He felt his loins contract, his hips stiffening. Before Percy could warn her, he climaxed with a moan. Searing, intense flames raced from his length, spreading to the rest of his body. A hot stream of liquid hit Annabeth's chest, turning into white rivulets dripping down her breasts before Annabeth could put her mouth on his cock again. His hands tangled themselves in her hair, pushing her head down as she sucked harder, getting every drop out of him and into her mouth.

At last, his cock softened. Annabeth licked at a bit of his seed that had landed on the corner of her mouth. "Salty," she commented. She looked satisfied with her work looking down at his spent body, like a cat lapping at cream.

As quick as his orgasm had come, Percy felt his climax ebb away as a sense of peace filled his body and mind. Maybe he had died and gone to Elysium. It wouldn't last for long, he was sure. He was aching to be inside her, his cock plunging into her until she was moaning out his name like that one time they were screwing around in her shower.

One thing that he learned was that female orgasms lasted much longer than men's, and females had the chance of experiencing multiple orgasms soon after each other, while men had a refractory period to recover. Well, he could think of many exciting things to do to entertain both Annabeth and himself while he recovered his stamina.

Annabeth gasped as Percy whirled her around, gently pinning her hands above her head down on the bed so he was straddling her instead. Percy grinned, then kissed her, lips and tongue battling it out. Still gripping her wrists firmly, Percy dipped his head and licked at a bit of his cum that had landed on her pert nipple. Annabeth whimpered as his heated tongue twirled around the nub, teasing it to the way he liked. He was going to enjoy seeing that expression of lust and desire in her eyes while he devoured her body.

"My turn."

* * *

A/N: Last chapter next update. Stay tuned and thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi lovelies, thank you all for patiently waiting. I was so surprised to see the number of people who are following this story after logging back in after half a year. Some of yall have asked whether I will continue this story. Probably not.

Jk, as you can see, below is the rest of my story.

Honestly, I'm that type of writer who sets up the story and has the general gist of the plot but never knows how to finish it. Ugh, I know, I hate that type of writer too. Life and school got in the way. Ironically, I'm writing this now as many of you are just beginning the fall semester. Well, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

 **Part 4: The Female Reproductive System**

Annabeth's eyes were hooded, her grey eyes a few shades darker than normal as she took in the sight of him standing over her. Her own chest was gloriously bare, her breasts slick with his cum. He was going to have to do something about that bead of cum slowly making its way down her rosy nipple.

It was a bit unfair while he was completely naked while his lovely girlfriend still sported shorts and her underwear. But he could get rid of them later. First, he had some cleaning up to do.

Still keeping her wrists above her head, Percy let his tongue erase any trace of his cum on her chest. His tongue afforded many detours, lapping at her rosy nipples until she was breathless and squirming under his strategic assault. She smelled like her body wash, peaches. He turned his attention on one nipple, lathering it with his tongue. Now and then he would let his teeth gently scrape the rosy bud. Annabeth's back arched, urging him to do more. Of course, her other nipple would receive the same treatment.

"Percy," she moaned as his lips turned upward to leave a trail of kisses to her neck. She had given him quite a few hickeys and now it was his turn to mark her.

As his teeth and tongue lightly grazed against the soft curve of her jaw, Annabeth's hip nudged up. Percy teasingly lifted his own, blocking her from getting the friction that she craved.

"I'll get you back for that, Jackson," Annabeth said, but her voice belied her amusement.

Percy kissed her feverishly, his chest pressing to hers. Her lips were always so soft, so sweet. "I look forward to the ways you decide to get me back, Wise Girl. But first, I think I should really explore what's down here."

His hand was large enough to restrain both her wrists, not that he was really holding her down. Percy was pretty sure she could easily judo flip him over and onto the floor in a matter of seconds if she wanted to. In fact, she had done that just last week. He had been more than happy to let her take the lead on top then.

He looked at her now for consent just to confirm. Annabeth nodded, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Percy's right hand trickled down the side of her torso. He resisted the impish urge to tickle her. There were other ways to get her squirming and breathless underneath him.

Annabeth's eyes went glassy as his fingers trailed at the edge of her shorts. Her hips lifted up a few inches, letting him slide her shorts off. She wore black panties underneath, with a cute little black bow. They didn't match her lacy bra, not that he minded. Annabeth had once ranted how stupid it was to buy matching underwear all the time. Personally, Percy really didn't care whether they matched or not. Just seeing Annabeth in any type of underwear suddenly made his mind go both fuzzy and haywire. She could be wearing a puffy snowboarding jacket with not a piece of skin showing and he would be enraptured by her.

But now he wanted those panties off. A small dark wet spot had appeared in the crotch of her panties, just hiding her sweet spot. Oh, how he was going to explore that area to pay back the delights she had given him. He used one finger to stroke that patch of cloth. Immediately, Annabeth whimpered. He could only imagine the liquid heat that was pouring through her veins right now. Another stroke and then another. Pretty soon, he had her hips nudging against the palm of his hand, getting the friction that she needed to take the edge off the building heat.

Then his fingers pushed underneath the last piece of cloth. Indeed, she was wet, with the golden curls in between her thighs glistening with her want. Gods, was she beautiful. He could worship her forever. A finger stroked her there, just outside her folds. Her thighs instinctively closed before falling back open as a shudder of pleasure ran through her body.

"Tell me where you want me," he said, his voice coming out huskier than he intended. He ran his fingers outside her folds again, lightly tracing her clitoris. She gasped as he traced the little nub, the center point of all her pleasure. Percy was glad that she had shown him where and how she liked it. Never had he known that there were these very sensitive inner folds just hidden inside the outer ones. Apparently there were different shapes among women. Hers were puffy, inviting him to taste. But he had plans for that later.

"Percy, you know what I want," Annabeth pouted impatiently.

"I like hearing you say it." Besides, communication and consent was the ultimate sexy.

She merely stuck her tongue out at him, but Percy got her back as his finger flicked around her clitoris again. "Hmm," she moaned as he caressed the bundle of nerves. "I want you inside me."

What else could he do but obey his goddess' every wish and command? All thoughts about the stupid anatomy quiz flew away.

Her eyes squeezed shut as he slipped his finger into her velvety cavern. She was even wetter inside. Her muscles contracted smoothly around his finger, urging him to move. His own member was quickly recovering, throbbing with need again. He couldn't wait until he was indeed inside her.

A second finger joined the first, stroking her inside. Annabeth cried out as his fingers worked together. There was a rough patch of what felt like small bumps in her walls. Percy stroked her g-spot, not bothering to hide his smirk as her hips heaved with need. It was getting more difficult to pin her down now so he released her wrists.

She whimpered in disappointment as he slid his fingers out of her. Making sure that she kept her eyes on him, Percy licked his fingers, enjoying the taste of her desire on his tongue and that flash of want in her stormy eyes. But he could make her more wet and trembling with need than that.

Both hands spread her thighs apart, enough that he could see her folds more clearly. Without another thought he licked at those plump folds, earning himself a throaty cry of lust from her. His tongue slid a little now and then into the folds, sending waves of pleasure. Annabeth curled her hands into his dark hair, wanting him to go faster.

Her orgasm was close, Percy could feel. He concentrated on her clitoris now, mindful to not go too aggressive on the sensitive nub. Her legs were thrown over his shoulders now, locking him in place as he sucked and nipped on her sweet spot. He blew on her heated skin, cooling her before he resumed his ministrations.

Her body suddenly tensed up before her lips formed the shape of an O as her orgasm took over her body. He loved watching her expression, that rapture in her glazed eyes. She was seriously so cute when did that.

"Enjoy that?" He grinned down at his masterpiece. She was slightly shaking from her climax. Still, she had the energy to pull his head down to hers for a heated kiss. She could probably taste herself on his lips, Percy realized.

"Very. And I want more than just your fingers and lips you know," Annabeth said the moment her breath was back from her mind-blowing orgasm and his searing kiss. She looked pointedly down at his cock, which he only now started to realize was becoming painfully hard again.

Percy fumbled for the top drawer of her nightstand for the stash of condoms she kept there. He tore the package and with her help, rolled the condom on his erect member.

Carefully, he lined up at her entrance. She hummed with approval as he slowly slid in. Her walls were slick from their earlier activities, so soon every bit of him was encased with soft velvet. He enjoyed that moment, just knowing that he was all the way in. But his cock had other ideas that did not involve him just staying still like a statue.

Gripping her hips firmly, Percy slid himself out halfway before plunging back in. Annabeth's voice caught in her throat as he thrust himself in again. He rotated his hips in a small circle, getting acquainted with every angle of her body.

"More," she sighed.

A small growl escaped him as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper. Then her lips were on his, almost setting him on fire. His body went on autopilot, as his hips kept a steady rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow. He wanted to savor the present, the moment of being with Annabeth, her warm breath on his skin, her breasts nuzzling against him every time he drove into her body. Her hips rose to meet his, her walls just the right amount of tightness to produce that sizzling friction they craved.

One of his hands reached up to cup her breast, roughly squeezing it until Annabeth cried out in lust. He pinched the nipple in his fingers, rolling it as she arched her back. Then his hand came back down to grip her slim waist, pulling her harder into his cock.

"Right there, Percy, right there!" He immediately adjusted his angle to aim at that sweet spot of hers.

"Fuck, Annabeth," he cursed as her taut walls clutched around him. He was going to come too early, way before she could come. He concentrated on holding on, just focusing on building her pleasure.

Annabeth's fingers dug into his shoulder almost painfully. She was getting close again. Their motions were getting more wild, more haphazard from their previous steady rhythm. At last, just before Percy thought he could hold on, Annabeth came. She shuddered as the jolts of pleasure took her on a high, and Percy followed over, spilling his seed into the condom.

He barely managed not to collapse on her, holding his weight up on his arms. A few more weak thrusts and the spurts of hot seed ended.

"You think your roommates heard us?" Percy said as his breath came back to him. He tossed the used condom in the waste basket and sank back into her bed, pulling her close to him.

Annabeth snuggled up to him, breathing in his scent. Thank goodness he wore deodorant, or else he would have been embarrassed about the smell of sweat. His girlfriend always claimed he smelled like the sea breeze regardless. Good thing she liked the scent of ocean.

"Probably not. Apparently Piper and her boyfriend had a full on session last night and neither Thalia or I heard it. These walls are pretty well insulated." She kissed him on his cheek. "But they know we're doing it."

Percy made a face as she laughed. "Well, one thing for sure, I better ace that anatomy quiz."

"I'm sure you will, Seaweed Brain. I'm your tutor, after all," she said smugly.

With her unconventional way of teaching him about anatomy, Percy was sure that her lessons were something he would never forget.

"You're probably right. But to be 100% sure that I'll ace this quiz, how about reteaching me the female anatomy system again?"

He grinned and pulled her laughing form underneath him again.

* * *

AN: Keep your eyes peeled for the next story~ until next time, my lovelies


End file.
